Delectable
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Harry is being followed and having odd nightmares about Severus Snape. He thinks he's going insane. He could be right... or there could be another explanation. Rated for sexual content and language.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenges at the bottom.**

 **Word Count - 1754**

* * *

 **Delectable**

* * *

He was being followed. He could feel it, his skin prickled and his hand tightened on his wand. Thinking quickly, he turned away from his usual path, taking an alleyway lit only by the moon. He had no idea if the person stalking him through the night was magical or muggle, but he was prepared to face whoever it was.

It had been a long time since he'd allowed the shadows, and those that dwelled in them, to frighten him.

"Someone tried to kill me once before," he muttered. "Things didn't work out very well for him."

A cold hand on the back of Harry's neck pulled him to a standstill.

"You wouldn't have done that without me, so what will you do now, Potter?"

Harry, pulling himself from the grip, whirled around. "Snape? What the bloody hell?"

Dark eyes glittered at him in the darkness.

"You're supposed to be dead," Harry said, his tone quieter. There was something different about Snape, something that Harry couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Oh, but I am dead, Potter," Snape murmured, smiling wide enough to reveal fangs.

Before Harry could react, hands were pulling him forward and there was a sharp sting on his neck.

…

Harry woke up suddenly, sweat pouring from him as he sat up, looking around wildly.

A nightmare, he told himself. Just a nightmare.

Breathing heavily, he waited for his heart rate to slow. He felt dizzy and weak, but he hadn't eaten the day before, so he thought nothing of it. Getting up, he put his glasses on, and padded over to the bathroom.

He washed and dressed quickly, noticed the time and swore aloud, and poured his coffee into a carry cup Hermione had bought him. He didn't have time for breakfast, but as another wave of dizziness threatened, he grabbed a protein bar from the cupboard.

He'd just have to make sure he didn't work through lunch like he normally did.

…

"You look like shit."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks mate."

Ron shrugged. "It's true. When was the last time you ate?"

"I had a protein bar this morning," Harry replied. "And I'll be going for lunch soon."

"Harry… it's four o clock. Way passed lunch."

"Shit. Right, break time."

Ron shook his head as the two of them left Harry's office. "You're working yourself to death, mate."

"You sound like Hermione."

"You gotta admit, Hermione is normally right."

…

Harry was being followed. He could feel it, his skin prickled and his hand tightened on his wand. He continued on his usual path home, somewhat reluctant to dip into an alley to confront his stalker. This feeling was eerily reminiscent of his dream the night before.

He was almost at his front door when he heard a cough behind him.

He turned to look over his shoulder, freezing when he saw Severus Snape watching him with an amused look on his face.

"Not so brave, tonight, Potter?"

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

Snape stalked forwards, his movements graceful and fluid. Harry stood rigid as the older man got within touching distance.

"You're dead," he murmured.

"Indeed. And you're delicious."

…

Harry woke up suddenly, shuddering as flashes of his nightmare flew through his mind. With a heavy feeling of deja vu, he lay back in bed.

Why now, years after the war, was he dreaming about Severus Snape? And more to the point, why, for the last two nights, could he not remember getting home?

Shaking his head at himself, he forced himself out of bed. He didn't have work today, but he was meeting the boys at the pub later and he needed to make sure he ate something.

Drinking on an empty stomach in the company of the Weasleys held consequences that Harry didn't want to deal with.

…

"You shouldn't drink," the familiar voice said in his ear. "It dilutes the flavour of your blood."

Harry pressed back against the hard body holding him up, writhing at the feeling of the cold hands trailing the waistband of his trousers.

Kisses were pressed to his neck, until he was spun and pushed against the wall, lips descending on his. This was no gentle first kiss.

It was hard, rough and demanding - and Harry loved it.

A bang sounded, followed by a shout of, "Harry? You out ere?"

As fast as it had started, the kiss stopped and the hands holding him against the wall were gone. Blinking dazedly, Harry nodded at Ron.

"Yeah, mate, m'ere. Getting some air."

"Come back inside, George just ordered a round of shots."

…

Harry was going insane. That was the only explanation for it, he decided, as he finished up his reports for the day. It had been a week since the bar, since Snape had kissed him, and he'd had no dreams or forgetfulness since.

His skin had regained its colour, he no longer looked like death warmed up, and yet, he was miserable.

Was he really, at twenty eight years old, falling in love with a dead man?

Dismissing the thought and returning to the theory that he was losing his marbles, Harry left the office.

He walked quickly, his coat collar turned up against the wind. It was a cold evening, and he wanted nothing more than a lit fire and a hot chocolate.

When he reached the steps to his apartment block, he was surprised to find somebody sitting on the steps.

"Snape?"

"Inside, Potter. I don't need the world hearing our conversation."

Harry blinked, but nodded, skirting around Snape to open the door to the block. He led the way up to his apartment and waved Snape in before him. Discarding his coat onto its hook in the hallway, he toed off his shoes and followed Snape into the living room.

He didn't think he wanted to know how Snape knew which door to go through.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting down opposite Snape. He waved his wand at the fireplace, smiling when the fire roared to life, warmth instantly washing over the room.

"You're not going insane, Potter."

Harry stared.

"You're broadcasting your thoughts for the world. I thought I taught you better than that?"

Slamming his occlumency shields up, Harry glared at the man. "I don't usually have to worry about people reading my mind. And yes," he added, before Snape could, "I know the mind isn't an open book to be read at will."

Snape smirked appreciatively for a moment, but it didn't last. "Like I said, you're not going mad. You haven't been imagining our encounters - or dreaming them."

"Then you're really a vampire?" Harry asked, before he nodded to himself. "It would explain a lot. Like why there was no body to bury. We searched, you know? After?"

"Quite."

"Why now?"

Snape sighed. "I didn't plan it, Potter. I just… I was just checking on you. I promised to look after you -"

Harry interrupted him. "I'd say you kept that promise long enough, wouldn't you?"

"I promised to look after you, Potter, with no time limit on that promise. I didn't intend to stay, or to show myself to you at all. You were never supposed to know."

Harry nodded his understanding. "Then why?"

"What do you know about vampires?"

"They're the most immortal creatures on the planet, very little can kill a vampire. They need blood to sustain them, though very few kill. Most vampires have willing donors. When a vampire mates, they mate for life, and it's instinctual when they find them oh fuck no."

Harry stared at Snape. "I am not your mate."

Snape snorted. "If only saying that would make it untrue."

"This… isn't happening."

Harry got up and left the room, closing himself into his bedroom and warding it locked. He didn't think Snape would follow him, but he wasn't taking any chances.

Snape's mate? The very idea was… unthinkable. They'd hated each other for years, and Harry had only grown to respect the man _after he'd died._

He sat on his bed for over an hour, trying to think of ways to prove that Snape was delusional. Clearly Harry wasn't the one who'd lost his marbles!

Eventually, Harry unlocked the door and returned to the living room, unsurprised to find Snape still sitting in the same chair. He was surprised to find a steaming hot chocolate next to the seat Harry had vacated when he'd escaped to his bedroom.

"Thanks," he murmured, picking up the warm cup.

"I added a splash of whisky," Snape replied quietly. "For the shock."

Harry snorted. "I'm way beyond shock. I don't… what happens now?"

Snape shook his head. "I don't know. I hadn't thought I'd find a mate. I tried to stay away, Potter."

Nodding, Harry sighed. "I'll be honest, I haven't studied vampires past what was required for my NEWT, but I do know that you need to feed from me regularly. I… can cope with that."

Severus blinked. "That's… more than I expected."

His lips tilting up in a smile, Harry put the half full cup down on the table. "Where is best?"

He had a feeling if Snape could be blushing, he would be.

"The bed will be comfier for you."

"Okay."

…

Harry wasn't sure what he expected. He lay on his side, facing Severus, watching the man trace the veins on the back of his hand.

"It was the smell of you that told me you know?" Snape said quietly. "I'd never smelt anything so… luscious. You are… utterly delectable, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Good to know."

Snape moved closer, his fingers gentle as the traced over the skin on Harry's arm. Harry had forgone a t-shirt, thinking to make it easier for Snape.

Gentle kisses followed the fingers, and Harry moaned quietly. Every brush of the lips on his warming skin was electric.

"Are you sure?" Snape asked, his lips resting on Harry's clavicle.

"Yes," Harry panted. "Please."

"I wondered… I'd heard that the feeding was pleasurable for the mate of a vampire. More so than a regular donor."

Harry could only nod as he breathed heavily, the pleasure of Snape's touch overwhelming.

"Thank you, Harry."

A brief sharp pain, and Harry shattered, as Severus drank deeply.

…

When he woke in the morning, Harry was utterly calm and content, resting in the unlikely arms of Severus Snape.

They had a lot to talk about, but he was rather optimistic that his life had changed, for the better.

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **Creativity Month** \- HarrySeverus - P11. "Someone tried to kill me once before. Things didn't work out very well for him."

 **Character Appreciation** \- 2. Glasses

 **Disney** \- S2. Kiss The Girl - An interrupted kiss.

 **Showtime** \- 13. I move on - Being fearless

 **Buttons** \- W5. Moon

 **Tv Show of the Month** \- Angel - Severus / Coffee / Stalking / Vampire!AU

 **Sophie's Shelf** \- 11. Blood, Veins, Shudder, Writhe, Rigid, Luscious

 **Caffeine Awareness** \- 29. Vienna Coffee - Diluted.


End file.
